I Caught Fire In Your Eyes
by Blackstone Heart
Summary: This is the re-write of Vampire Heart. Valentine comes after Billy, six years after his disappearance. Dreadful summary, not as bad as it sounds.


Author's Notes: Billy and Valentine are seventeen in this world. Raven and Alexander have moved to Hipsterville and Valentine was left the Mansion. By the way, just so you know, the cave was MUCH closer than the Mansion.

Valentine walked into the library where Billy spent most of his time with specific motives on his mind. He could feel the heat boiling his blood as he walked over to the other teen. It was his mating season and he couldn't take another minute of being away from his mate. Valentine walked up to his destined mate and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Billy, it's time to go," Valentine spoke in his hypnotic voice. Before the shorter boy could respond, Valentine pulled him out of the library. The vampire teen led Billy to the cave where he'd once scared Raven and Alexander. He took his mate deep into the cave until they got to his hiding place. The room in the cave was huge.

The room was brightened by a candle light from red wax candles. On the left side of the room were two red velvet couches with black pillows on top of it on both sides and a coffee table with old magazines and empty pouches. Five feet in front of the coffee table was a flat screen TV bolted onto the wall. On the other side of the room was an ebony canopy bed with satin red curtains held in place on four posts. The comforter on the bed was black and the sheets were blood red silk.

Valentine snapped his fingers and woke Billy up from his trance. Billy blinked and looked around the room curiously wondering how he got there. Valentine stood behind his mate and wrapped an arm around Billy's waist. He turned the shorter boy's head to the side and sank his fangs in Billy's neck at the jugular. Billy's moan of pain quickly became moans of pleasure as he relaxed into Valentine's hold. Valentine roamed his free hand down Billy's chest and unbuttoned his pants. The vampire slipped his hand down Billy's boxers and stroked his cock slowly. Billy moaned louder and placed a hand on Valentine's head and his other over top of Valentine's.

"S-stop…" Billy moaned feeling himself becoming light headed. Valentine pulled away from Billy's neck, stray streaks of blood spilling out of the two puncture wounds. Valentine licked up the blood, making Billy moan. Valentine turned Billy's head to face his and pressed his lips against the human's. Billy moaned into the kiss as Valentine ran his red tinted tongue over Billy's lower lip, begging the shorter boy for entrance. Billy spread his lips hesitantly for Valentine's tongue to slither into his mouth. Valentine's tongue explored the black haired teen's mouth. Valentine took his hand out of Billy's pants and turned his mate around. Valentine groped his mate's ass, bringing the human closer to him. The vampire picked Billy up and carried him over to the bed. He threw Billy down on it gently and was quickly back on top of his mate. Valentine bent down and kissed Billy again.

_Oh, Gods don't stop! N-need more, please! I've need this for the past year since I last saw him!_ Billy thought as Valentine's tongue intruded in his mouth again. 'Oh? So this is what my little rose has been thinking.

"What do you want Billy?" his voice thick with seduction as he leaned back into the other boy's neck.

"I-I, ah, want you to, ah, to s-suck it," Billy said with a moan as Valentine nibbled on his neck. He pulled away from Billy and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"N-No! D-don't take it off," Billy whined as the first two buttons were undone.

"Why not Billy?" Valentine asked him as he unbuttoned three more.

"I-I don't want you to touch them," Billy explained to his soon to be lover. By then Valentine had slid Billy's navy blue button down off of his shoulders.

"No… n-no please!" Billy begged as Valentine latched onto a pink bud. The vampire suckled on it pulling a loud cry from Billy's mouth. He grasped Billy's ass in his hands and brought their crotches together as he rolled his tongue around the swelling bud. He pulled away roughly with a wet pop pulling a yelp from Billy's mouth.

"You asked me to suck it." Valentine reminded his mate as he slid his hand down Billy's pants and wrapped his hand around the smaller boy's cock. Billy shook his head with a whine, covering his eyes with his forearm

"T-that's n-not what I—aAh—meant," Billy whined as Valentine's fang poked Billy's nipple. The brunette's head fell back in pleasure as Valentine scooped up some of Billy's pre-cum on the tip of his finger and pressed it to Billy's swollen red lips. Billy spread his lips and stuck his tongue out to swipe up the cum. Valentine felt his own cock twitch violently at the sight.

"Then what did you mean by 'it' then?" Valentine asked as he pulled his finger out of Billy's warm mouth. The black haired teen's face flushed a darker red.

"I-I… I want you to…suck _it_," Billy said motioning shyly to his deep red, hard cock. Valentine gave Billy's cock a hard tug. Billy cried out in pain as more pre-cum leaked down his erect cock.

"Say it Billy. What do you want me to suck?" Valentine asked as he dove back into that spot on his soon-to-be-mate's neck. Billy moaned as Valentine sucked over the closed wound, his crotch involuntarily thrusting up into Valentine's.

"Please Valentine! I-I need you… t-to suck my…c-co…" the black haired teen gulped deeply, "my… cock," he said finally. Valentine pulled away from Billy's neck and smirked down at his shy lover. He pressed his lips to Billy's in a chaste kiss before traveling his lips down the nerd's body. He descended down Billy's jaw to his neck then down further to his collar bone to the lightly appearing trace of a happy trail. Valentine undid Billy's jeans and reached inside to take the boy's cock out of the denim prison before he tugged the jeans—with Billy's underwear—off of him. Once the jeans were across the room, Valentine wrapped his hand back around Billy's cock. The vampire slid his tongue from the base of Billy's hard cock to the shiny tip. Tremors flowed through Billy's body as Valentine repeated the procedure. Valentine swirled his tongue around the tip of Billy's cock, loving the taste of his soon-to-be-mate. Valentine sank his head down Billy's cock slowly until the entire six-inches of hot flesh were buried in his throat. In the meantime, Billy's fingers threaded through Valentine's white hair as his boyfriend bobbed his head up and down the smaller teen's cock. Billy's teeth captured his own bottom lip as he moaned desperately. Billy tugged on Valentine's hair as his cock arched up into his mouth.

"S-stop! I-I want to cum with you inside me," Billy said and instantly covered his mouth. Had he really said something so vulgar, so crude? Valentine lifted his head up and looked at his lover with a look of amazement.

"Say it again," Valentine ordered as he looked at Billy. The other teen shook his head shyly as he hid his face behind his hands. Valentine moved up Billy's body, covering it with his own. He wrapped his hands around his mate's wrists and pulled Billy's hands away from his face. Billy looked up at Valentine, his eyes full with tears of embarrassment. Valentine leaned down and kissed Billy's eyelids gently.

"Say it again Billy," Valentine said seductively as he littered his kisses all over Billy's bright red face.

"I-I want… t-to cum with you in me," Billy whispered barely audibly. If Valentine had been human, he surely wouldn't have heard a word of what the smaller teen had said. Valentine reached over into the bedside table and took a tube of lube out of it. He squeezed some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He put the tube back into the drawer before turning back to his shy lover. Valentine pressed his lips gently to Billy's. The smaller boy slowly kissed the vampire back. Valentine glazed his tongue across the plump red plains of Billy's bottom lip, begging his human for entrance into his mouth. Billy granted him this, spreading his own lips slowly. Valentine slipped his tongue into Billy's mouth, moaning at the taste of his mate.

Valentine lifted Billy's legs up with both hands, wrapping his lover's limbs around his waist. Billy wrapped his arms around Valentine's shoulders as the taller boy pressed a fingertip to Billy's puckered hole. Billy shivered as Valentine's cold appendage slid into his warm body. Valentine pulled away from the kiss and watched as his boyfriend's face contorted into that of discomfort.

"I-It feels weird," Billy whispered as Valentine's finger was sheathed completely in Billy's body.

"Just give it a moment, love. I promise it will feel better soon." Valentine said and pressed a chaste kiss to Billy's lips. Suddenly, as Valentine's finger arched slightly inside of his lover, Billy's jumped in extreme pleasure.

"D-do that again," Billy said as the feeling went away as quickly as it came. Valentine repeated the gesture causing Billy's back to arch as a moan slid pass his lips. Before the black haired boy realized the sound he'd just made and tried to retaliate from his lover, the vampire did it again and again and again until Billy's cock was leaking with pre-cum again.

"Mmmmore," Billy moaned as Valentine's lips reconnected with his neck, sucking delicately on the warm flesh. Valentine smirked as he slid another finger into his lover's body and began scissoring Billy's entrance open. Delectable moments later, Valentine took his fingers out of his lover's body making Billy whine at the feeling of emptiness. Valentine poured more lube into his hand and lathered his cock in the clear substance. He led his cock to Billy's entrance as he pressed his lips against the black haired boy's to distract him. Valentine slowly slid the head of his cock into his lover until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Billy's fingernails dug into Valentine's muscular back as pain nearly over threw the pleasure. Valentine refrained from fucking Billy into oblivion as his lover's tightness squeezed harder around his cock. Valentine pulled away from the kiss and stroked his lover's face, staring deeply into the boy's tearful royal blue eyes.

"Relax love, the pain will go away soon," Valentine reassured his boyfriend as tears slid down his cheeks. The vampire kissed the crystalline tears away as he held Billy. The human slowly relaxed into his lover's embrace until the pain dulled. Billy nodded for Valentine to continue. The vampire pressed his lips back to Billy's as he pulled out, leaving only the head of his cock in the smaller boy and thrust his throbbing erection back inside of the human slowly. As Billy relaxed into the gentle motion he began moaning. The pleasure of being connected with his mate over took the pain of being entered for the first time.

"F-faster," Billy moaned to his lover. Valentine ignored Billy's plea and thrust his cock deeper inside of his lover instead, striking that special spot inside of him again. A silent scream racked through Billy's body as he nearly came in that moment. Valentine groaned as his mate clinched tightly around his cock. The vampire grasped Billy's hips in both hands as his thrusts grew deeper and faster, wishing to bring his lover to a climax before himself. Billy let go of Valentine's back and gripped tightly onto the sheets as he felt heat bubbling in his abdomen. Billy tilted his head to the side, silently asking his lover to bite him again. Valentine leaned forward and sank his fangs into his lover's neck once more sucking his sweet blood before they came together. Billy cried out his vampire's name as his ejaculation squirted from his cock onto his and Valentine's chests. Billy's inner walls caved down on the vampire's cock making him pull away from his mate's neck, arching his back as he came deep inside of his lover.

Valentine collapsed on top of Billy as they panted; trying to catch their breath after their mating was completed. The vampire pulled out of his boyfriend, his semen leaking out of Billy's quivering red opening. Valentine now lay next to his lover. Billy lifted up and rested his head on Valentine's chest. The vampire wrapped his arm around his mate's waist, cuddling the smaller teen to him as he ran his fingers through Billy's raven locks. They fell asleep in each other's embrace, dreaming about their future to come.

_The End_


End file.
